Computing devices or systems can be used for security purposes to authenticate users prior to providing access to physical or digital resources or assets. A user can be authenticated by a computing device or system implementing a security application using biometric data. Unauthorized users can attempt to spoof or imitate an authorized user by providing falsified data to the computing devices or system. Preventing access by unauthorized users to the physical or digital resources or assets may not be sufficient in all cases